


Look Left

by sabine_leo



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: An accident forces you to make use of your emergency number... And your best friend Tom is making sure you get just what the doctor has ordered!





	Look Left

 

 

 

God! You were so stupid! So damn stupid! How could you forget THAT? How could you be so careless? Shit, that hurt…but the embarrassment hurt even more, your dented pride too. There was no way you would get home alone after this, so you had to give them the number. Mentally counting down you waited for the door to open and a familiar face to appear above yours…probably laughing at your stupidity! Seemed like you had THAT wrong too!

Some 15 minutes after the call was made the door to your room flew open and a pretty flustered and pale looking Tom rushed to your side.

“I came as fast as I could!!” He proclaimed and softly placed his hand above yours, fishing for a chair with his foot to pull it close. Good, because he looked like he would pass out any second.

“Darling, what happened?” Tom sat down with a little thud as if his legs gave out half way down. The young nurse rushing in after him still stood open mouthed in the doorway.

She looked like a lot of women, especially women but not only, who encountered your best friend closely. Tom turned as you didn´t give him an answer and looked at the nurse for a second.

“I´m very sorry if I was a bit bearish, thank you for guiding the way!” With that Tom dismissed her and turned his attention back to you. The nurse closed the door and gave you a little privacy.

“I thought you would not be back until tomorrow!” Tom said and squeezed your hand a little.

 

Taking a painful breath you tried to sit up a bit but got stopped directly.

“No (Y/N) don´t…” Tom came closer and rubbed his face as you had settled into your pillow again.

“I am so sorry if I have scared you!” You said quietly.

“Oh, you did!” Tom said but quickly added “Just tell me what happened…please!”

 

Sighing you rolled your eyes. “I am so stupid…” you groaned and closed your eyes.

“I came back a day early because my parents had mixed up their flight schedule for their big trip.”

Tom tilted his head. “That explains why you are back, but not why you are hurt and needed me as your emergency contact…I mean, I know I am your emergency contact and you are one of mine but…” His voice was so soft, so worried and his hand stayed on yours as he was waiting for answers.

 

“I freakin looked to the wrong side!” You burst out.

“After only 4 weeks back at my parents I FORGOT to look LEFT!”

You waited for the laugh…it didn´t come. Instead the door opened and a doctor came in.

“I´ve looked over the radiograph. You got lucky!” He said and smiled. He shook Toms hand in greeting after the first sentence.

“You are good to go home IF your husband is willing to take care of you.” There, another one got it wrong just by judging how physically close you and Tom could get when around each other.

You were about to correct the doctor as Tom cleared his throat and nodded.

“Of course, I can move my schedule around a little!” The doctor seemed to be pleased enough and carried on.

“Her left shoulder was dislocated but we were able to correct it instantly so that she just has to be a little careful with the movements for a week. The right ankle is swollen and the ligaments are overstretched, walking a bit AND carefully is alright but it should be rested until it´s not swollen anymore.”  The doctor looked at Tom.

“She can take something for the pain… and do come back at any time if you feel somethings not right!” The doctor now looked at you.

“Rest and let your husband look after you! You got lucky that only a bicycle has hit you” With that he discharged you and handed Tom some pain meds.

 

Sitting up slowly as Tom closed the door behind the doctor again you huffed.

“lucky me! ONLY a bicycle…” Tom chuckled a little and came over to you again.

“Let´s get you home darling…”

You tentatively slid down from the bed but yelped a little as your right foot hit the ground.

“Gimme a second!” you said as Tom wanted to help you directly. He gathered your stuff instead and the both of you were SLOWLY on your way out. Tom helping you as much as you allowed him.

 

Not half way through the corridor a nurse came offering a wheelchair. You sighed but at this pace you wouldn´t be home before Christmas…and it was only June. Tom chuckled softly as he saw your face. “Thank you, but I think we won´t need that!” He carefully picked you up bridal style and smiled at the nurse. “Bye!” Walking as if you weight nothing he even managed to open the door gracefully with you in his arms. Outside you huffed. “Thomas William Hiddleston. Making woman swoon since 1981!” Tom laughed and looked at you. “No, I haven´t made you swoon till now. A bike has to hit you before I even get to swoop you off your feet!”

 

If only he knew…

 

Tom carried you to his car and helped you get in, he even buckled the seatbelt for you. Sitting behind the wheel he looked over.

“I´m glad you are not hurt worse…but don´t even think about being alone tonight!” Rolling your eyes you wanted to argue but Tom stopped you as you were taking in a breath to start talking.

"You know what…make that a week!”

“Tom! You are NOT really my husband and you don´t have to play that role!”

Tom grinned amused “Darling. I AM an actor, I think I am able to do just that…”

 

Great, the way he looked, all intense and dead set on seeing his plan through, you had no chance to talk him out of it. But you really did not know if you would be able to cope with him THAT close over an extended period of time. You had been friends for some years now. Heck, you moved to London because of him and the plans the both of you had workwise. There always had been a special chemistry between the both of you but the timing was never perfect. Your working schedules collided in the first year, then Tom had found a girl or you had casually dated someone…it just never fit and somewhere along the line you had settled for friendship.

 

The prospect of having him close for a whole week was scary. You were frightened that the feelings you had under control for now would emerge and taint the friendship you had with him.

“(Y/N)?” Tom got you out of your inner debate. “Hm?” You asked and looked over.

“I asked if you were more comfortable at your place or if you´d like to stay at my home for the next days?” Oh my, you really did not know how to answer that. If he stayed at your home everything would remind you of him when he was gone again. At his place everything smelled like him but you could pretend it had been a dream…

 

“Uhm…” you started. Tom decided for you. “You know what. Your bedroom is on the same level as everything else. It´s probably easier without the stairs. I´ll stop at my place and pack a few things then we will stay at your home.” His reasoning was sensible, but one thing he did not mention.

You only had ONE bed and you sure as hell would not let him sleep on the couch for how ever long he decided to play your nurse!

 

Some 30 minutes later Tom parked his car in your driveway and came around to help you after he had keyed open your door. “Hold on to me love…” He was careful not to touch your injured shoulder as he picked you up again. Before the threshold he stopped and grinned.

You just shoot him a dirty look “Don´t even think about it!”

Tom chuckled and took a very provocative step into your home. He kicked the door close and asked.

“Directly to the bed?” a smile toyed with his lips.

“You could not stop yourself couldn´t you? Sofa! Thank you very much!”

 

Tom grinned and carefully set you down. “Let´s get you comfortable first, then I´ll get my stuff out of the car.” And he did just that. He put a big pillow behind your back, a little one under your foot a glass of water on the table and a blanket above your legs. After dropping his stuff in your bedroom he went into the kitchen. “Darling, your fridge is empty…”

“I know, I got hit by a bike as I was out to get groceries after getting back home!”

Tom came back to you and smiled “Alright, take out it is and tomorrow I´ll go shop everything we need for the next days.” He placed the order after you both decided what you wanted to eat and started a movie you could watch.

 

“May I?” He asked and lifted your legs carefully to sit down and put them onto his lap.

“It´s more elevated that way…and I don´t have to sit on the floor!” He winked and you laughed a little. “You are playing the nurse, you know what´s best..” You couldn´t help but tease.

Tom laughed “Oh no, I play the husband.. YOU will play the nurse when I get the next deadly cold! Sexy outfit included!!” The joking eased you a little and soon the both of you were watching the movie and eating the pizza he´d ordered. After dinner you took the meds the doctor had given Tom. Your shoulder hurt quite a bit…

 

It didn´t take long for you to get a little drowsy. Tom noticed and smiled. “Time for bed love!” He lifted you up again and carried you to the bedroom. “I´ll give you a minute to change..” he said and went into the bathroom himself. There you sat, on the edge of the bed and could not even get your shirt off. Your left arm would not lift enough to get it out…and you felt a little drunk. Probably the meds in combination with the painkillers you had gotten in the hospital already.

“Tom?” you said quietly. Tom opened the door directly. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and was without his shirt. Nothing you hadn´t seen before but it felt different somehow. More intimate.

 

“I think I need help…” You said blushing from embarrassment. Tom lifted a finger “Onemoment” he got out with the toothbrush in his mouth before he vanished into the bath again. “Just bring the scissors and cut it off!” Tom came back with a smile “No, we will manage to get you out without ruining it…” He came around and started with your unhurt arm. He slowly pulled the shirt over your head and made a face as you winced a little. “Sorry darling…can you lift your arm just a little bit?” You tried and he got the shirt off. Now you sat in your bra and jeans before him and somehow you didn´t care. The meds had kicked in. Tom got a shirt from him and said “We´ll put this on, my shirts are bigger and easier to handle for now.”

 

He helped you into the shirt and afterwards kneeled before you. “Balance yourself on my shoulder, the jeans has to get off too!” You chuckled a little and swayed a bit on just your left foot.

“Aren´t you prince charming!” Your speech slurred as if you had one drink too much. Tom grinned.

“Just helping my wife undress!” He winked and you giggled. Tom opened your jeans and his hands grabbed the waistband. Slowly he pulled them down and looked up as he heard you take in a breath.

You had closed your eyes and he grinned before his hands left your jeans that pooled around your feet and softly grabbed your waist to make you sit on the bed again.

 

You still held on to his naked shoulders. “Darling?” He said softly.

“We are done… you can let go of me and get as comfortable as possible!”

“Ok..” you said and stroked down his chest. Tom took in a deep breath but smiled.

“The meds are working I guess…” Your pupils told him the answer, they were clearly dilated.

You managed to get under the blanket and found a position that was comfortable. Tom cleaned up your clothes and took of his pants to add it to the pile.

 

“Youre sooo sexy!” You blurted and watched him. Tom stood with his back to you but he stopped his movements for a second. A look over his shoulder and he said “Well, thank you…” He smiled and now turned fully. “You need something before I hop into bed too?”

You shook your head but simultaneously said “Turnround an…other time…you have a niiice butt!”

Tom chuckled softly not even the slightest taken aback. He climbed into bed next to you and propped himself onto one side. “Maybe we should go easy on the meds tomorrow.. they clearly temper with your judgement.” He killed the light and only a soft glow from outside lit the room.

 

“Tom?” You said quietly and somewhat straight. “Yes darling?”

“I got hit by a bike!”

“Yes, but you´ll be ok…I´ll stay with you until you feel better!”

“Then I´ll NEEEEVER feel better!”

Tom chuckled and felt your hand searching for him. “Want me closer?” He asked quietly.

“Mhmm yes please!” Tom scooted closer and you cuddled up as good as possible with your unhurt side. A sigh escaped you and you closed your eyes taking in a deep breath. Some minutes later you slurred  “Love you!” before you drifted into a meds induced sleep.

 

Toms eyes shot open. He knew you were under the influence of those meds but his heart couldn’t help but beat faster. “Love you too! Always have…” He said quietly and placed a kiss on your forehead. Maybe this was the time where the both of you were finally on the same page. Where fate and time finally lined up. He never had wanted to be JUST friends, but the both of you had ended up that way. Maybe he had to make you see how good the both of you fit…maybe he had to push luck a bit…maybe you wanted him like he wanted you.

 

He promised his heart that he would find out in the next days!

 

After 3 days you were able to walk with just a slight limp. You could lift your arm half way again without flinching and currently stood in the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Tom had been curled up behind you as you woke up. Every night that passed he came closer and closer and this morning not even a hair would have fit between the both of you…and damn, it had felt so good!

Lost in your thoughts you jerked a little as 2 arms came around your waist from behind.

 

“Morning..” a soft kiss on your healing shoulder. Tom was really good at acting, you knew that but you´d never thought that he would play the role of your husband to perfection. The last 3 days he had helped you whenever you had needed him and made you realise how much you loved having him around. He had joked about why the both of you hadn´t moved in with each other sooner. There had been a lot of innocent kisses on your cheek, a lot of cuddling while you rested on the sofa and it all had felt more than right.

 

He hugged you close against his still naked chest. “Shouldn´t I be making breakfast for my wife?” He asked teasingly and pecked your cheek over your shoulder. You were too weak to NOT lean in and enjoy his arms around you. He really had worn you down over the last days. No, not worn you down… that wasn´t the right term. He had sneaked in through the little space you had given him and torn the door to your heart wide open with his irresistible charm and simply by being his usual loveable self.

 

Tom felt you cuddling up against him and he smiled. His hand slowly found it´s way under your shirt and came to rest on your belly, his thumb stroking you softly. You had always been close with each other, but that was crossing even your muddy line of balancing friendship and something else you were secretly craving. “(Y/N)?” Tom asked whispering near your ear.

“Mhmm?” You replied with your eyes still closed, absorbing his every touch.

 

“Do I need to play my act another day?”

Opening your eyes you tensed a little before answering. “No, I… sorry for keeping you the last days…I think I´ll be able to handle myself from now on…” You tried to free yourself but he would not let you.

“That´s not what I meant…” He said quietly.

“No?” You asked and tried to turn instead of freeing yourself. This time Tom let you but still had you in his arms. You tried to look up into his eyes, but his naked chest was more than distracting this close. Tom chuckled softly and leaned back to get your attention again.

 

“How much more does it take?” he asked with a deep look into your eyes.

“Huh?” you asked not very elaborate.

“Another night cuddled up together? One more day? Another hug? Another kiss on the cheek?”

Tom softly took your face in his hands. “The first night…before you fell asleep you said you loved me…” You gasped but didn´t deny it…you couldn´t deny it. “I know the meds made you drowsy, but it felt so good hearing you say it…” Tom carried on.

 

His eyes hunted yours. “So tell me…I need to know…do you love me as a friend, or…” he could not finish his sentence….he just stared into your eyes and searched for an answer. As you did not make a move to get away from him or to let him down easy with words of friendship a slow smile spread on his beautiful face. Your hands gliding around his narrow waist, tugging him even closer gave him the answer he wanted. He dipped his head slowly, his nose nudging yours.

 

“…I said it back, you know..” He whispered before his lips found yours in a soft and slow kiss that tasted of Tom and peppermint toothpaste…but mostly it tasted like a promise. Like a promise that THIS was something special, that this was the right time that your hearts finally had found their way to each other.

 

A year later…

 

After a nice dinner Tom and you walked back to your joined home. After he had kissed you in the kitchen that fateful morning Tom had made you move in with him very fast saying he would not want to miss another day without you in his arms…and you felt the same. You had wasted enough time not being with him. Stopping at a crossing Tom took you  into his arms and kissed you very thoroughly. He rested his forehead against yours and smiled.

“I love you darling! And now…LOOK LEFT!!”

 

You did…and gasped as a bicycle slowly came into view. On it was a big sign….

 

**_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ **

 

 


End file.
